Anarchist America (Map Game)
THIS GAME WILL RESTART WHEN THE GLOBAL WAR REBOOT HAS FINISHED AND THE 2015 MAP GAME HAS TOO. The year is 1870, the USA has fallen, only leaving 8 states for its second Republic, welcome to the world of Anarchist America. Due to Mexico putting more of a fight in the American-Mexican War (ending in 1853 in this TL) the Americans are weaker (Mexico is completely annexed). Seven years later the American Civil War broke out. However, the Americans weren't able to defeat the Conference States and in 1864 George B. McClellan was elected and he agreed peace in the Treaty of Dallas. America suffered recession the next 4 years with the Conference States suffering a little recession. In the 1868 election George B. McClellan was reelected. By then the Americans had enough and California declared independence. The next two years would become a revolution in America, all but 8 states broke away from the union and the 8 states created the 'Second Republic'. In the Conference States slaves began rebelling and Texas, Mexico (being under the Conference States in this ATL), United Southern States of America and the Republic of Florida declared independence. Now you must decide the future of America. Differences from the OTL *Russia sells Alaska to France due to America being weak. *American-Mexican War ends in 1853. *French Noth America is born. *The American Civil War ends in 1864. *The American Civil War is called the Conference Revalutionary War. *Abraham Lincoln doesn't get shot at the theatre due to Lincoln scared of showing his face in public. *The Wild West is united by Kansas in the 'Western American Wars'. The war lasted from 1859-1866. Rules Players Rules 1. Be plausible, nobody conquers America in one turn. 2. One nation per person. 3. One turn is six months. We'll start in 1870. 4. The new turn is turned on at 8pm British Summer time. 5. First come, first serve. 6. Respect the judgment of the mods. 7. If anyone has been inactive for 4 turns without alerting the mods, they are removed. They may rejoin when they are active again, but only if there's a spot. 8. Any country that has not been filled will be operated by the mods. 9. To sign up for a BOLD country, you must be approved by the mods. 10. Mod decision final. You may apply to reverse the mod decision. 11. The game will be archived every 20 turns (ten game years). 12. You can only edit the map if your the mapmaker (wild) or you've contacted a mod and the mod approved you. 13. When America is conquered, the game turns into a worldwide game. The game ends in 2015.5. HOWEVER, WHEN WE GET NEAR 2015.5 WE MIGHT EXTEND THE GAME. 14. The template map will be replaced and put into the archives as soon as the game turns worldwide 15. RNGs GO AS FOLLOWS: EVEN FOR NO, ODD FOR YES ''' '''Any issues with the game just contact Awesome history 28 (talk) 09:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC). Mods Rules 1. To be a mod, just ask Awesome History 28. 2. Don't play God. 3. You can play but don't abuse your power in the game. 4. Be reasonable. 5. A mod may be kicked if the majority of the mods approve to be kicked. In an event of a tie AH28 descsion is final. Mods Head Mod, always start new turns: Awesome history 28 (talk) Co-Head Mod: Mapmaker Rikka Algo mod: Siega Miyako Wall of Shame If you want to ban somebody it will all take place on this page: Wall of Shame (Anarchist America) Game Map This is the map template for those of you who want to make the map as well. If you want to make the map sometimes, just ask me. ~Mapmaker Rikka This the starting map for the game. Use the template above to update the maps and put old ones in the Maps page for archives. Do not remove any maps from this section! ~Mapmaker Rikka Mapmaker Mapmaker: Mapmaker Rikka (行きましょう！ヘヘ) Map When you publish a new map the mapmaker will always publish it on this page: Maps Issues Any issues you have with the map place here. *I had to add the Republic of Florida otherwise the US is messed up ~Mapmaker Rikka Nations British Canada: (owns Michigan) Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) French North America (owns Alaska): ''' Aaron talk 18:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Republic of California: (California, Nevada): Your Admirer and Mapmaker, Rikka~ Conference States (West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, Indiana): Dreamcaster1 (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) USA (The rest):bentleybent Texas: Wrto12 Mexico (includes New Mexico and Arizona): Erizium (talk) Washington Kingdom (Washington and Oregon): Greater Kanas (Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Nebraska, Wyoming, Colorado, Iowa, Illinois) -Seiga (if it's okay by the mods) Montana Republic : Utah: Mississippi (Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas): Tao64 Dakota (Native American Country) (North Dakota and South Dakota): Minnesota (Minnesota and Wisconsin): Darkerpink Republic of Florida:Will Grigg's on fire Hawaii Kingdom: NathanialPrice Dutch North America: Great showing. B23 (talk) 18:48, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Michigan Independence Front: Spar. ''' Archives * 1870.0-1879.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1880.0-1889.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1890.0-1899.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1900.0-1910.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1910.0-1919.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1920.0-1929.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1930.0-1939.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1940.0-1949.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1950.0-1959.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1960.0-1969.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1970.0-1970.9 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1980.0-1989.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 1990.0-1999.5 Archive (Anarchist America) * 2000.0-2009.5 Archive (Anarchist America) '''THATLL DO FOR NOW. 1870.0 People are still in shock about the Great American Fall. Utah is about to fall. Tensions begin to rise between Conference States and the U.S.. They both try and find allies. Europe, ecspecially Britain and France, is more interested in American conquest The game has begun. Post your turns now... British Canada: We are still in shock about the Great American Falling. We offer Greater Kansas an alliance to defeat the Northern countries, promising them half of the land. We also offer an alliance to California and French North Africa. We would call that alliance the Quadruple North American Alliance. British Canada invades the USA and Dakota. We improve are army, ready for conquests ahead. More British men arrive from all over the empire to fight here. Greater Kansas: Kansas accepts British Canada's offer of alliance and begins to invade Dakota. Plans to invade Montana are made. Meanwhile infrastructure is improved. French North America: French America pushes France to send resources to support its invasion in America. French America plans to invade Hawaii and the Washington Kingdom. To prepare for this invasion, French America invests money on military. Kingdom of Hawaii: With the collapse of the United States of America, Hawaii recognizes the Washington Kingdom and the Republic of California. The Kingdom of Hawaii claims all American islands in the Pacific, most from the Guano Islands Claim. The army is modernized; we ask Washington Kingdom for 3,000 guns and 50 ships in return for Kure Island and the Gardner Pinnacles. USA: Mobilizes troops and sends them into British Canada, northern New England for defense, and Ohio with the intent of recapture, Pleads for alliance with Dakota, Montana, Florida, Mexico, and Texas with the rationale of putting aside differences and restoring order to the nation. Minnesota: Requests an alliance with Greater Kansas in order to protect them selves from the threat of British Canada, and requests a trade agreement with Mississippi and Greater Kansas. Republic of Florida: '''We recruit 1,000 troops in Florida. Florida fears that British Canada is attacking the Dakota, which puts us the threat even more if they come closer to us. We're building fortifications for a defense of military and capital city. Although, with Utah to be fallen, that also puts us in a fear as well, with people in shock of American Fall. The army and infrastructure are expanding, we build ports in the coast of Florida. 1870.5 '''GAME NEWS: I thought this map game was dead after only 3 people posted on the first turn, but hopefully now we can continue this game. No surprise, without any aid, Utah falls into anarchism and independant, Mexican, Greater Kansas, Utah and Californian movements all start in Utah in the Utah Civil War. Tensions between the Conference States and US has seen to die down as most Americans are worried about the new old common enemy: France, Holland and Britain. The Dutch begin an invasion of Florida to establish Dutch North America. Most of Dakota falls to the British while the US seem to stand well against the British. British Canada: We offer Greater Kansas an alliance to defeat the Northern countries, promising them half of the land. We also offer an alliance to California and French North Africa. British Canada continues invades the USA and Dakota. We improve are army, ready for conquests ahead. More British men arrive from all over the empire to fight here. We build our military. We continue to withstand against the USA, planning for a major attack next turn. We are set to defeat Dakota by the end of the year. We also aid the Dutchs conquests of Florida and asks for an alliance. *'Kansas Diplomacy:' Kansas accepts British Canada's offer of alliance. Republic of Florida: We fear that Dutch begins an invasion, but unfortunately we surrender as they are too strong as we believe. Greater Kansas: Plans to invade Montana continue to be made. Meanwhile infrastructure is improved. Category:Anarchist America Category:Map Games Category:America